


Buy Us A Little Time

by OSeiSan



Category: Gunslinger Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Assassins, Gen, Gunslinger Girl AU, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrorism faction named "Wolfsbane" has goals of an independent and werewolf-free America. But living under the law of the Human/Werewolves Equalist reform, the terrorist attacks leaves werewolves no chance to defend themselves unless they want to be tagged as rogues.</p><p>A secret section named "Section: Beta" was formed by the Secretary of Defense and has been approved to act as retaliation from these terrorism acts. Since werewolves are not allowed as operatives, this section use particular soldiers; Child assassins.</p><p>(TL;DR: GUNSLINGER GIRL AU! Basically, I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Us A Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Most characters will be out of their real characteristic, though I tried my best to match them with the characters they are in sync with. The childborg/handler partnering are not pairs that was based on who likes who, but I selected them individually and if they turned out to be partners, well oh well.
> 
> A bit Mature for violence and graphic scenes, also trigger warnings. Sexual themes are still questionable.
> 
> Note: Also, I'm writing as I watch the episodes. Cause how do you plot.

A man with a towering height loosened his tie as he walked in the background of New York’s noise. Not long enough, he is seen followed by a kid holding a violin case. Stopping for a while to appreciate the view of the landscape, the man looked back to the kid, as if checking up on him.

_They call us mates because we are inseparable._

The kid didn’t give the scenery even a peek.

_They tease us on it, but what can you do?_

A few seconds passed, the man continued to walk.

_We are inseparable._

* * *

“We need to recover the witness that tagged the man who smuggled weapons to the faction.” Deaton, the chief of Section: Beta addressed the agents in the room. All of them had pre-read the reports that were handed out to them to review, so the questions to the chief were kept minimal.

“We need to storm in their hideouts, don’t we?” Scott McCall asked the chief with hesitance.

Deaton sigh was enough answer as the man said, “Yes… and the Jackson-Lydia team will cover the southern hideout.”

The man Deaton was referring to, had a dusted blonde hair and a striking jaw, his face showed no expression as he acknowledged, “Leave it to us.”

“The Laura-Erica team would require support though.” Scott added once more.

A lady standing in the background raised her documents to her face as she said, “We can provide assistance, and we’ll cover the ground and exits.” She dropped the paper away from her face as she added, “Though we will still need another mates to infiltrate.”

* * *

Belt-lidded-boots that looked enough to be in a designer catalogue made creaking noises against the wooden floor. White walls were caked with dried blood as the owner of said boots checked the corpse if it was still breathing.

Holding a trench gun with an installed knife, the girl with strawberry blonde hair looked over to her handler.

“Laura, we have control over the faction’s south hideout.” The man named Jackson quietly spoke over the phone. “Yeah, and they don’t have the key witness here, it must be on your end.”

“Please, make sure of it.” The voice answered crisply, without coming off cold.

“Sure.” Jackson looked around to the corpses and injured man alike. “I’ll try to extract info from those are still alive.”

* * *

 

“Can Derek pull this off?”

The woman beside Deaton suddenly gave indication of speaking up as she heard the suggestion. She had long dark hair and strong eyes, “Sir, Are you sure they’re ready?”

“It’s okay, Laura.” A far off voice said.

There were no voice of objections as Deaton concluded, “Then we will add the Derek-Stiles team with the Laura-Erica team.”

* * *

 

“This is the last hideout.” Laura Hale spoke to her headset, addressing the agents surrounding the building. “Team Jackson-Lydia confirmed and the key witness should be with this group.”

She was standing in one of the rooftops surrounding the building itself, a girl with blonde was situated in the corner holding a SIG sniper rifle.

“Listen, if the key witness isn’t found, do not engage. I repeat, do not engage.”

* * *

 

Derek, after checking in with the agents covering the front entrance, went ahead to meet up with Stiles.

Stiles, the brown hair and golden eyed boy stood stoically along the café besides the hotel building. Holding in his hands was his violin case and stared forward until the kid saw Derek within his peripheral vision.

“Let’s go.” Derek murmured and Stiles followed.

* * *

 

An agent overseeing the mission talked over his cellphone as if chatting about the weather, “Is the front clear?”

A woman in a van together with another man answered, “Me and Pierre are covering the front. Marco and Adam will be covering the back. If the witness tries to run, his only way out is through the window.”

“Wait for my orders.” Laura cut in as she eyed the window.

“Roger that.” The woman returned.

“Erica.” Laura addressed the girl in the corner. “Focus on the shadows behind the blinds.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The girl, Erica, softly replied.

* * *

 

“The southern hideout has been attacked.” A hunter, old in age and in glasses addressed the room full of other ones like him. They held guns of variety in their hands as they looked at him. “They’re looking for the witness.”

“So…” Another hunter spoke up, “does this mean…”

“Yes, they will come here too.” The old man sighed and brought his hand to his forehead, now knowing if he should keep the next information to himself… but fuck it. “Also, it seems that a girl showed up.”

“A girl?” A hunter snorted at the idea. Another one shrugged.

Then came a knocking on the door.

All hunter, veteran and newbie alike tensed on the noise. The rapping sound of knuckle and wood was too much eventually as one of the guy close to the door ascended to the door.

Some of the hunters aimed their guns at the ready.

When the hunter near the door looked through the peephole and saw…

“Who is it?” The elder hunter asked.

“Um…” The younger hunter hesitated. “A man in a suit and a…” He looked over to the other hunters and smiled, “a little boy.”

Some snickered as the elder hunter went to his seat with a sigh.

The young hunter took that as a cue to deal with the unnecessary intrusion, and opened the door ajar calling out, “What do you want?”

The main in the suit smiled at him and said, “Hi, I’m a reporter for Limelight magazine. I heard Composer Arthuro Rizalle lives here?”

The hunter sighed, “Look man, there’s no composer here.” The hunter planned to slam the door but just before the last second the man in a suit jammed his foot against door.

“I just wanted to talk to him-”

Getting generally pissed off the hunter opened the door to slip through and close it behind him. The hunters behind him rolled their eyes and more snickers followed. Meanwhile the hunter that slipped out aggressively pushed the man in the suit against the wall away from the door. “Listen you fucker, I have no time for this-”

* * *

 

Derek noticed too late when he saw Stiles wore a pissed expression as he charged the hunter harassing his tie. “Stiles-” It was too late. The hunter in front Derek broke his skull as Stiles’ violin case landed on his face.

No hunter inside the room didn’t hear the commotion as the other closest hunter gave a shout, “What the fuck is going on out here?!” opening the door as he said so.

Only to be met with raining bullets from a little boy.

Inside the room grew panic. Derek saw as two hunters tried to shoot down Stiles but as one bullet grazed Stiles’ shoulder, the boy didn’t even move and kept shooting the hunters with his own Fabrique Nationale P90, the one he kept within his violin case.

With the two hunters down, Stiles barged inside the room.

* * *

 

“Why children?” Derek asked as he sat across his sister, Laura. The walls were white and they were surrounded by nurses and doctors going someplace else.

“They said that the conditioning and brainwashing is more effective when they are younger.” Derek wanted to hate his sister’s monotone response.

A woman in a suit approached them as she led them to an isolated laboratory that was filled with doctors. The head doctor-Derek supposed-greeted Laura as they entered. “Child Protection Services, ey?” Derek decided to stay back and just stand against a corner. “To think that the government actually did something good.” The man chuckled.

“Yes... Doctor, they said that you have a boy with severe damages here?” Laura answered, getting to business.

The man’s chuckled died from his throat as he sighed. He leaned over to the table as he looked through the window mirroring a room with a kid patient in it. “Yes… this kid desperately needs your help. He survived that family massacre last week and to top it off, he was assaulted the whole night it happened… the bodies of his family laid beside him.”

“Political?” Laura asked again as Derek tried not to think about what this kid had gone through.

Doctor nodded, “His father was a Sheriff.”

“Is there anything else we should know?”

The doctor gave Laura a look, “He wants to kill himself.”

* * *

 

“What do you want to name him?” The woman working the computer asked as Derek stood against the mirror-paneled wall. On the other side was the patient lying peacefully in a bed, with his hair given a new haircut.

Derek didn’t hesitate as he said, “Stiles.”

“Stiles?” The woman repeated, not mocking but simply confirming if she heard correctly. Derek didn’t correct her. “S-T-I-L-E-S”, the woman continued. “Once he’s done with the training, we’ll put him with Erica.”

Slowly the figure behind them rose, the woman with the computer noticed it first and called out, “He’s awake.”

Derek looked and sure the kid was looking from left to right. “Right, then.” He said and walked out the room unto the next one.

As he opened the door, the kid with a buzz cut stared at him with blank wide doe eyes. Derek continued to walk until he was at the end of the bed. “You must be thirsty.”

“No.” The voice wasn’t rusty from all that sleeping. Derek couldn’t help but admire that advance medicine that the Technology & Engineer Development put on to these surviving kids, though Derek sadly reminded himself, they are now nothing but kids turned soldiers.

Derek grabbed his holstered pistol and placed it in front of Stiles. A couple of tensed seconds, Stiles stared at the gun and Derek, confusion colored the boy’s face and Derek knew the “Conditioned” worked. The kid was no longer suicidal.

“My name’s Derek.” It was for the best.

* * *

 

Gun shots echoed in the shooting range of the Section: Beta training rooms. The kid, Stiles, held the pistol with two skinny hands as he tried to get better accuracy. Soon after his clip emptied, the kid reloaded his own clip bullet by bullet.

Finishing a few second later, he tried shooting again. Few shots landed inside the circle, he was getting it.

Derek in the background stared at nothing but the kid.

* * *

 

The recovery room had come with a small circular table and a chair for Stiles to sit on if he feels to neglect the bed. Stiles’ was there now with gears properly aligned and organized in front of him from the gun he was disassembling.

Once he finished, he then tried to assemble it.

* * *

 

Derek knocked at Stiles’ temporary room early in the morning. Knocking once, he didn’t expect a voice calling from the other so fast. With a face of curiosity, he opened the door and saw Stiles sitting in the table playing with the pistol he gave Stiles.

“You’re already up?” Derek can’t help but ask. Stiles didn’t answer and that brought to Derek seeing the state of the Stiles’ bed. It looked like it wasn’t slept in at all. “Can’t sleep?”

Stiles nodded and continued to play with the pistol.

“What are you doing?” Though it was quite obvious what Stiles’ was doing, Derek wasn’t asking about that in particular.

Stiles answered as his hands toyed with the gun, “You told me to be quickly efficient.”

Derek’s lip thinned as he said in a quiet voice, “Stop it.”

Stiles mutely placed the gun down.

* * *

 

“Do not take too much time to aim. Your eyes know where the target is, your brain knows who to shoot.” Derek advised Stiles before the kid entered the practice arena.

After sending Stiles off, Derek entered a fitted room beside the arena with Laura already sitting and eyeing the surveillance cameras that surrounded each corner of the arena.

Derek saw Stiles enter one of the screens as the kid hid behind a turning corner, checking that the coast was clear as he ran outside of the camera’s vision. Then he turned up once more in another one as he shot two made-up enemies. It ran for more than a few minutes, Stiles clearing out the enemies and carefully not shooting the ones tagged as citizens.

“Not bad.” Laura commented not too long before Stiles finished the exercise.

Derek didn’t want that to take as a compliment.

* * *

 

Stiles barged in as two hunters hid behind a turned sofa. Another one was behind a shelf and as Stiles stepped in, he tried to topple it down only for the kid to hold it effortlessly and push it back in place. He was shot down not long after. The other two, the elder and another young hunter, went down for more cover.

“Damnit! Return fire!” The elder hunter barked at the young one. By chance, Stiles’ clip emptied and the hunter took it as an invitation to shoot down the kid.

Before he could shoot, a bullet lodged inside his skull killing the hunter instantly. The elder hunter was shocked and wondered where the shot came from, only to see the sun streaked window.

“Fire.” Laura ordered.

Erica shot precisely.

A construction down below hid the sound of gunshots from the scene.

* * *

 

Derek entered the destroyed hideout of the faction. Fixing his tie, he saw Stiles standing in the middle of it, hugging his gun. “What was that?” Derek said in a scolding tone.

Stiles jumped from his voice and turned around to stare at Derek. Sighing, he grabbed his phone. “Rimka, mission is a failure. We need back up, also it seems like they were keeping the witness in this building.”

“Roger that.” The voice replied. Derek ended the call and observed the damaged that Stiles has done. “What happened? You never went berserk before.” Derek pressed.

“Uh…” Stiles started. “H-he was hurting you…” Stiles hugged the gun tighter. Derek only then noticed the injury that Stiles took from the gunfight. In quick strides, he removed his jacket and placed it against Stiles’ shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Derek inquired.

Stiles looked up, “I’m fine.”

A lady with a pencil skirt and a suit came in, “Derek.”

Derek looked up, “Rimka, have you found him?”

“I’ve ordered a sweep from rooftop to the ground. Other agents are covering the perimeter.”

“Good.” Derek looked back to Stiles and he saw the kid starting to tear up. That made Derek tug Stiles closer to him as he said, “Let’s go home.”

The witness was found hiding in the rooftop behind the hotel ventilations.

* * *

 

“You need to increase his level of conditioning, Derek.” Laura commanded. Standing in front of Deaton’s desk as Derek sat back at the couch.

“No.” Derek replied. “More conditioning will shorten his lifespan.”

“So? We’ll just get another one.” Laura snapped, and as she saw Derek’s expression. “You’re too attached to your tool.” Derek kept his mouth shut.

“Hold on, Laura.” Deaton cut in. “Stiles is an excellent assassin. Let’s look at this in a different perspective.”

“Yes, sir.” Laura answered automatically and left.

Deaton sighed and addressed Derek. “Derek, its fine for mistakes to happen here and then but with missions like these, remind Stiles his actions will not be tolerated.”

Derek acknowledged Deaton as he added, “I chose him to be my partner. I’ll help him as much as I can.”

* * *

 

Stiles walked down the hallway with thoughts of disappointment as he clutched a bag with his ruined shirt.

“Stiles”, Lydia called as she ran towards him. “Erica said you went crazy a while ago.”

“Yeah” Stiles replied as he turned to look at her, his face showing sadness. “I… I snapped…. What should I do, Lydia?”

Lydia sighed and grabbed Stiles’ shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. C’mon, let’s go to Boyd’s room and have some tea.”

“Tea?”

“Yeah, and some magic cake will cheer you up.”

In Boyd’s room, the boy was hanging out in his bed, a book splayed in front of him, as the Lydia and Stiles enjoyed some tea and cake in his room. “So you just wanted to make him proud?”

“Yeah…” Stiles replied.

Boyd gave a small smile as he faced them, “But Lydia, isn’t that what we all do?” Gazing back to his book he added, “But being that much devoted to, some people would resent that.”

Stiles added more sugar to his tea.

* * *

 

Derek led Stiles to the getaway car that was masked as a pizza van. As they entered, Derek mentioned the driver to go.

As the car sped up, Derek closed his eyes and tried to relax. Seeming that the view would relax him, he looked out the window, he saw numerous building and people milling around.

“Derek…” Stiles voice invaded his mind and Derek snapped to attention.

“Does your arm hurt?” Derek asked.

“No… I… just.” Stiles looked away, “I just wanted to help.” With that, Stiles cried quietly as he hugged Derek’s jacket.


End file.
